


You Got Me, You Got Me

by DawnDragon32



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Do NOT copy to another website, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: He reached across the bedside table, his first grab for his phone missed, slapping it and the table, before picking it up with shaky fingers. The screen was too bright when he turned his screen on, making him flinch back and if it wasn’t for the fact that it was literally stuck to his hand it would have fallen on his face.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 42





	You Got Me, You Got Me

Peter woke up gasping. His breath was thick in his throat, and breathing hurt. His lungs didn’t want to work.

He knew what was happening, knew that this was a panic attack, or the verge of one. But his brain was panicking and wouldn’t listen to the reason it was frantically trying to give him. It was just full of despair.

He reached across the bedside table, his first grab for his phone missed, slapping it and the table, before picking it up with shaky fingers. The screen was too bright when he turned his screen on, making him flinch back and if it wasn’t for the fact that it was literally stuck to his hand it would have fallen on his face.

After turning the brightness down he stared at his home screen. It was a picture of MJ, Ned and himself. He wanted to call them, but they were on the class trip, and their phones were not allowed to be on at night. It was a trip he was supposed to be on. If he hadn’t tripped down the stairs while staring at Harry two days ago and broke his ankle in front of everyone.

That had been the shock of the month.

It hadn't been the first time he had seen Harry since he had come back. He had even talked to him before that moment. A lot. He could have caught himself but it would have been too perfect for him to have realistically pulled off without drawing suspicion to himself.

Peter went to his contacts and clicked Aunt May, his breathing still frantic but the thought of hearing her voice was already starting to calm it down. Except that it rang to her voice mail. He let it sit on his ear and listened as the time ran out to talk, breathing heavy into the mic. In the back of his mind he had the thought about how that would freak her out when she did get his voice mail.

Peter had been in history when the teacher announced that they would have a new student. That he was transferring back to America. 

Peter didn't know the rest of what she said, cause Harry walked in the door at that moment.

It had been a couple years since he had last seen Harry, but the few it had been hadn't done much except get rid of the baby face Harry had had.

Harry's eyes had swept across the room for an open chair. When his eyes had gotten to Peter they had lingered only long enough for something to light up in them, a small twitch to the corner of his mouth, but then he had calmly walked to the only open seat.

After Peter had been sure that Harry wouldn't have come to him; but they ended up with the same lunch hour, and Peter tried to be stealthy while watching Harry walk into the room. He had noticed, and Peter, being himself, had tried to play it cool, and waved slightly before trying to figure out what Ned had been talking about.

Ned had been talking about a new sci-fi movie coming out next year, and about how he was wondering how they were going to pull it off considering the book is long and has so many slow parts,

“No, seriously Peter, is this movie going to be fourteen hours long?”

When Harry had sat his tray down at their table and sat at Peters right. MJ looked up from her feminist book of the month, and Ned quit talking.

Harry had given them a somewhat nervous smile, and instead of making it awkward, Peter pulled the smoothest move he had ever pulled, and asked Harry what he thought of the movie that Ned had been talking about. Peter hadn’t seen that genuine smile Harry sent him in so long, and it was like something had clicked back into place.

It had been like that for the last two weeks since Harry had been back.  
Peter finally pulled his phone away from his ear, looking at the time, it was two a.m. and Peter knew May was going to be out late, but he didn’t think it would be this late. It wasn’t helping.

Peter didn’t even know he was doing it until the phone was ringing in his ear, signaling an outgoing call. He didn’t even have time to wonder who he was calling before he heard Harry’s voice in his ear,

“Peter, what's wrong, it’s like three a.m.?” His voice was thick with sleep, but it did the trick, and Peter’s breathing started to slow.

“It’s only two.” He sounded like he had run twenty miles.

“Only two, he says,” there was sounds of shuffling, and Peter could tell that Harry was trying very hard to make sure his voice was muffled when he spoke again,” what’s wrong, you need bail or something?”

Peter was mildly offended that that was the first thing Harry would think, but then again they didn’t know each other that well anymore did they. They had slowly been getting to know each other again these past couple weeks, but they haven’t really talked about the big things.

Peter was upset to know that even though Norman had brought Harry back to NY to be closer to him, he was still a controlling prick. No matter if Harry didn’t talk about it.

“No, no I. It’s kinda awkward now? I was on the verge of a panic attack, and I’m home alone, and.” He paused, listened to Harry breath for a moment, “Aunt May didn’t pick up, and Ned and MJ can’t have their phones. I honestly didn’t realized I’d called you, I wouldn’t normally call you in the middle of the night for something like this-”

“Peter, your rambling.” Harry didn’t sound angry but it didn’t stop Peter from immediately apologizing.

“Peter, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s ok, you can call me whenever you need.”

“I-” Peter’s breathing was almost back to normal, but thinking about acknowledging that Harry could get in trouble for this seems to make his heart rate pick back up, so he changed it to the only other thing on his mind, “ I had a nightmare where I didn’t go, everyone I knew did. I was completely alone. And Aunt May didn’t answer which didn’t help.”

It was quiet for a long time, and Peter thought about how that might have been the wrong thing to say. It was obvious that Harry had been someone killed as well in Thanos’ wake.

“I can’t imagine what it was like for them.” Harry’s voice was very quiet when he spoke.

Peter agreed.

“Thanks for answering the phone. At least now I know I’m not alone.”

Harry gave a strained laugh.

It was quiet for a long while, Peter just listened to Harry breathing. There was no way to explain how that was comforting without the very obvious crush he had on Harry being thought of, so Peter chose to think about something else.

“Yeah. You're not alone Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> -OK. I have NOT seen Far From Home, so like. This is in a universe where that doesn’t happen, cause I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT HAPPENS I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I HAVE NOT BEEN SPOILED OK.  
> \- I realize I have only watched Endgame One Time. Do they say that the people that Thanos killed died?? Idk.  
> -I also haven’t watched anything with Harry in it in years, and I think the last thing i did was The Amazing Spider-Man 2. And I remember almost nothing of that movie. Maybe I should watch it or something. - Amendment, i watched it in between writing sessions. It was ok, idk if I liked the story very much, but! I do like the actor who plays Harry and I think he did pretty good with the role.  
> -Note that has nothing to do with this fic, does Hayloft - Mother Mother give anyone else parksborn vibes? Just me?? Ok. Honestly a lot of Mother Mother gives me big vibes.  
> -I also have yet to watch MSM, and tbh the fandom scares me.  
> -I kinda hate Peter being oblivious to Norman being a shitty parent so uh. We are gonna just pretend that he does know, and that he just doesn't say anything because Harry doesn't say anything.  
> -Ned and Harry are friends through Peter but they never really hung out without him.  
> -Is this in character?? I have no fucking clue, probably not, but I don’t care.  
> -I wanna read Dune before the movie comes out, but idk how my adhd ass would do with a slow paced long af book. Ah, fuck it, *places hold on the libby app*. Hey, this is a great place to say, go see if your library has an app they use! Books on your phone, and its free, and you don’t have to buy a book!  
> \- Ok, i feel like people are gonna hate my one thing with MJ, but like. Those kinds of girls are my favorite? Like, my favorite? If you are a girl with a feminist book for every month, like. You are great. I’d ask for reqs, but I only read fiction, I HATE non-fiction. Give them anyway maybe someone else in the comments will want it <3<3<3.  
> -Yes. the title is a Monsta X song. To be honest I came up with it when this fic was gonna be about Harry sneaking out. That is not where this fic went, and I feel like this ended where it was supposed to. No I am not changing he title because I fucking suck at titles.


End file.
